How's it going to end?
by arieshin
Summary: Ally Dawson was the shy, smart, and nice girl that a minority of people knew her by. He, Austin Moon, was the handsome, cool, smart, nice guy that not many knew because he had chosen to attend a school where no one from his past would appear. The guy who would become one of the most important people to Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally I only own the story line. **

Highschool 2009 first day of 9th grade year.

There were so many people around her some that she knew and many that she had just met. The school was so small, that it was possible to know everyone. Who would have thought that in a school that she hated so much would mean the world to her when she left.

9th grade year, the year she met him. At the time they were only 14 year olds, everything to them was just fun and games -nothing matter- everything was so much easier.

Ally Dawson was the shy, smart, and nice girl that a minority of people knew her by, that is the people she had tumbled upon meeting since middle school. He, Austin Moon, was the handsome, cool, smart, nice guy that not many knew because he had chosen to attend a school where no one from his past would appear. The guy who would become one of the most important people in Ally's high school career and so on in life.

9th grade year, in other words, the year where her real life begin.

August 2009

'How is it possible that on the first day of my high school experience was already ruined, just because administration completely messed up all of the new freshman's schedule' thought Ally.

She was sitting outside in a hot summers day with her friends from middle school the one's whom she had never really spoken to but had no other choice but to stick with them. Apparently the office had a little mix up with their classes and were forced to wait outside until it was all fixed.

'Horrible!' Was all she kept thinking, Ally kept on complaining silently until she saw him, he who was the owner of the long blonde hair, angelic face, and killer smile. She was stunned by him but stopped her self and said "he most be one of those guys who think to much of there selfs" and continued criticizing the administration people quietly.

She spotted a small Latina girl with long brown curly hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile, she was talking to a red headed boy causing her to wonder if they were going out. "She's pretty" she said as she turned her head again to try and focus.

After finalizing the classes, and right after lunch finished the school principal sent all the freshman to their advisory teacher.

Ally was sent to Ms. Blanes class 'she seems nice' she thought. It was time for them to receive their assigned seats. As she called the student Ally just looked around to try and see if she recognized anyone until her eyes landed on one boy

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson you two will be partners for the year"called out the teacher 'so your name was Austin' was what she thought of heading to her seat. It was awkward for about 2 second until he spoke

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon, and you must be Ally Dawson nice to meet you I hope we get along well" he said giving her his killer smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you please treat me well" was all she said.

Months passed and Ally had learned so much about Austin, like for example he loved pancakes, liked silly little jokes, enjoys sleeping in class -she had to awake him- and has a very unlucky middle name " my middle name is Monica , don't laugh!"

"Do your parents hate you?" Said Ally trying to surpass her laugh

"I'm starting to think they do!" He said laughing it was advisory time the only class they would talk to each other in. They had P.E, French 1, and algebra 1 together but they would never talk to each other than advisory.

There was this one day where had given them an assignment to write down a animal they wanted to be and why. Ally wrote down she wanted to be a dog because they were really cute and were loyal animals that people like. Austin looked at her paper and said "you wanna be a dog? Out of all the things? A dog?"

"So what at least I'm not a-" she cut her self out and looked over at his paper and continued her sentence "a fox!" "Hey fox are cool and considered sexy unlike dogs" from that day on she called him "fox" and he called her "dog" but not in a bad way.

It was in the middle of the semester when Austin had just gotten his first high school girlfriend; Cassidy, she had long pretty legs, was really cute, had pretty blonde hair and known by many. 'She fits Austin really well' was what Ally thought. As the year went by Ally finally talked to the Latina girl in her English class, it was for a Romeo and Juliet play. She found Trish to be a very entertaining girl to be around. 'She's really nice and really smart' it was than that she became Juliet and Trish Romeo because Dez had backed out of being Romeo.

As 9th grade finished Ally managed to keep her grades up and had met many new people. She started to get used to the idea of highschool. Austin had become the "live of the party" as people would say. And Trish was known for her beautiful writing and also for getting a new job every other day. This were the people that Ally would begin to know over the years, the people who will cause her great happiness and a great amount of pain.

**OKAY I know it doesn't sound so interesting but give my story a try please! I hope you guys like it. **

**It will probably be around 10-12 chapters please read and enjoy **

**~~~love arieshin**


	2. Chapter 2

2010 10th grade first semester

"Ally? Ally! Ally are you even listening to me?" Screamed her best friend Kira

"huh- wait? I mean yea I am, you have a crush on the new guy Elliot right?" She said in a questioning tone. She's been distracted the whole week, her biology teacher assigned the class a project that was to be due the next day, she was in a group with Trish, and it was stressing them both out. 

"Yea he's so cute!" Said the dark skinned girl.

"Isn't he the one in our biology class he seems quite?" Ally stated.

"Yup that's him! Isn't he cute?" she stated

"alright, I guess umm hey I gotta go sorry Kira I'll see you at lunch yea?"

"Yea its cool no worries good luck in history" added Kira

"yea as if luck can help me! Those words go in threw one ear and go out the other" joked ally "see you later" with that Ally rushed to her 3rd period history class. She waited outside her class until her teacher allowed them in. As she was standing she heard someone scream her name  
"Ally!" Screamed the one and only Dallas Ally's biggest crush. She met Dallas on the first day of 10th grade in her biology class, before that she had always seen him around and thought he was cute but it wasn't until bio that they talked to each other.

"Oh he-hey Dallas!" 'Come Ally you can do this it's only Dallas... Only Dallas the big crush, Dallas'

"Hey" he smiled

"you ready for class?" Adding a small laugh

"Augh I wish I hate this class!" 'But I love you being in it with me' she thought

"Yea me too I mean what type of teacher leaves us after 2 weeks of school forcing us to not have a teacher for a whole month until they found Mr.B?" Stated the brown hair boy

"I know! I mean I love Mr. B but the people in class just never listen!"  
They kept talking about the class until one of their friends called Dallas over. 

"I'll see you later ally" 

"Yea later" she smile at him  
she begin to walk in to class  
"do you have an extra pencil?"  
Ally looked up knowing all to wall who the person was.

"Austin you always ask for pencils when will you get your own?" 

"When pigs fly out of Dallas's butt!" Joke the blonde boy causing her to form a smile on her pale white face.

"Here, don't lose it this time!" She said as she handled him the pencil. He said "Thank you" and turn to face the board again and Mr.B as he begin the power point.

As the first hour of class passed Ally felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier soon she feel into deep slumber.

She begin to dream of being in a room filled with people from her small school, they all talked and laughed while Ally just stood there alone like always, but somehow she would see a boy with somewhat long blonde hair and really tall

"Austin?" She asked herself as the boy turned and ran to her shouting her name "Ally." She begin to feel as if someone was shaking her body and again he heard her name being called by Austin

"Ally! Ally wake up!" 'Wait wake up?' she thought and opened her eyes only to face Austin's extremely close face.

"wow there why are you so close there moon?!" she said backing away from him

"Well you were sleeping and wouldn't wake up so I tried to wake you up… huh that's what I usually do and you wake me up, now isn't this funny" he said giving her his signature killer smile, and causing Ally to roll her eyes and smile at her.

"Whatever Moon" she said

"haha you're pretty darn cute Ally Dawson" he said and turned around quickly know that he had mad her blush.

"Moon you jerk" she whispered to herself trying to stop herself from blushing even more.

"yea, yea whatever you know liked it" he said without facing her smirking to himself.

Chapter TWO! /.\ I hope you guys like it. Qustions? Comment? -arieshin


	3. Princess

**Disclaimer: I DO Not own Austin & Ally, But I do own the story idea, and such.**

**10th grade English class**

They all set around listening to Ms. Richards speak of the latest play that they were going to be acting out soon. According to her she wanted everyone to have a gist of how they were expected to act so she assigned them a class project where they had to get in groups of three and act out a scenario she would be assigning them. Now Ally had a bad case of stage fright, whenever it came to things like this she would freak out, and make a complete fool of herself. 'God, how am I going to do this?' She asked herself. And of course to make things better Dallas was in her class! How was she not supposed to make a fool of herself?

"Hey Ally you want to be in our group?" Ally lifted her head and turned to her friends Kira and Kimmy. She had gotten closer to the two since she started 10th grade she found out that Kira, at some point had a thing for Dallas 'who didn't' she said when she found out. She had begun to suspect that Kimmy had a thing for him as well but that she kept to herself. She enjoyed being around them, they shared lot of laughs together, and she hung out with them the most.

"yea, sure" she answered with a fixated smile, not being sure that she will be able to act. Sure she knew most of the people, but she just wasn't as comfortable as she was when she was around Kira, Kimmy, or even Trish.

"okay so, Ally you'll be the main girl since you are the girly-est among us" said Kimmy

"ugh, I don't think that's such a great idea Kim" answered the young pale girl, in fear that she would make a fool of herself.

"come on Ally, you have to be the girl falls in love with the guy, it would be perfect!" begged her best friend Kira, she grabbed the princess crown and placed on Ally's head "Plus, you look adorable with that crown on you!" she exclaimed. Little did they know that a certain tall, blonde boy had been watching them from across the room, chuckling at Ally's attempted at trying to get out of her acting role.

"oh it Princess Ally!" he screamed, causing Ally to quickly turn to Austin's infamous smile.

"I'm not a princess!" she scream back at him, _'sure he would have a comment on me appearance' _she thought to herself.

"oh, I don't know Ally, the crown screams the opposite of what your mouth says" he said walking towards her "and I agree with Kira you do look adorable with that Princess Ally" he said mocking her, he really think she looked cute with or without that crown on her head, she was adorable either way in his eyes.

"I'm not adorable" she shot back at him, "and I'm not a princess" she added

"Whatever floats your boat… Princess!" he said one last time and ran away before she threw the crown at him.

"alright class, settle down, we're starting, Kira's team is up first" announced Ms. Richards. Ally, by now had forgotten her stage fright, after "fighting" with Austin, had gain the confidence to say her lines without stuttering or making a fool out of herself. When she was done she turned to look at Dallas who had a big smile on his face, then turned to Austin only to hear him say "Great job, Princess!" she tried so hard not to throw her crown at him, instead she screamed

"Don't call me that!"

That same night, Ally logged on to her facebook account only to see a new post on her wall, she quickly clicked on it and read _' hey, PRINCESS!' – Austin Moon_

"this guy really" she said, she had really thought about throwing her computer of her two story house, but stopped herself and wrote a comment say _'Don't call me that!' _soon after that she received a message, from – can you guess who? – Austin Moon

'_Why not Princess?' – Austin Moon _

'_because I say so' – Ally Dawson_

'_hmm no Princess' – Austin Moon _

'_you're not going to stop are you' – Ally Dawson _

'_nope, princess' –Austin Moon _

'_Fine. Call me that if you want you'll grow tired of it soon enough' – Ally Dawson _

'_oh! Trust me I won't!' _

'_Princess' – Austin Moon_

'_you're silly Moon' – Ally Dawson_

And with that Ally logged of and shut down her laptop. She slipped herself into her bed and covered herself with her covers, drifting into her long awaited sleep. "'Princess' silly Moon" was what she thought about before falling asleep and dreaming of pickles.

Okay here is the next chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy leave your comment if you have any thoughts.

Just to let you know Austin is still in a relationship with Cassidy

- love arieshin


	4. New feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally! I wish I did tho ;-;**

**_10_****_th_****_ grade second semester_**

Ally logged onto to account, and saw that she had one new message. She quickly clicked on it and found it to be from Austin Monica Moon. It wouldn't have surprised her so much if it hadn't said what it did.

_"Ally, I could really use a hug from you right now." _

_-Austin Moon_

_"Austin… What happened what's wrong?"_

_-Ally Dawson _

This worried her, Austin wasn't the type to send her such things, if anything he would tease her, but never act like this.

She soon noticed that Austin replied, she read the messaged; she swore that she had never been as surprised as she was when she read that message. When she snapped out of her state she quickly begin to type and waited for him to reply, but he didn't… she had to wait until tomorrow.

She headed towards her closest pulled out a large T-shirt and so shorts and headed to her bathroom to change. As soon as she was out she threw herself in her bed and thought of what Austin had told her.

_"Cassidy… I broke up with her"_

_*Austin Moon has logged off*_

* * *

There she was standing in front of her locker looking half dead, she hadn't received much sleep last night; why you may ask, well it wasn't so hard to guess Austin Moon and his message he sent Ally last night was the answer. All these question attacked her thoughts such as "Why did her brake up with her?" or "I thought that they were having a great time together what happened?" she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts, it was until her best friend Kira called her name, which caused her to snap out and turn to her dark skinned best friend.

"Did you hear?" asked her best friend almost screaming.

"Hear what?" Ally replied

"Austin broke up with Cassidy yesterday after school!" she screamed this time.

"Oh that… yea I know I found out last night" she said already losing interest in their conversation. All she cared was to find out why Austin broke up with, Cassidy was a nice girl, she was pretty, smart, popular, and although it is hard to believe she wasn't a conceited mean girl.

"Wait you knew how? The news was just let out today in the morning" said Kira with a confused tone.

"Augh… Austin told me…" she said, not completely sure if she should be telling her that.

Kira opened her mouth in complete amazement and begin to scream "AUST-" but was cut off as soon and Ally's small hands reached her tall friend.

"Shhhh! don't say it out loud!" whispered Ally letting go of Kira.

"Sorry" she said smiling, but kept on her conversation "I can't believe that you were one of the first people to find out that they broke up and none the less finding out by Austin Moon!"

"yeah yeah whatever, anything else? I kind of have class soon you know" she as she begin to walk away but stopped her tacks as soon as Kira said why they broke up "she… cheated on him- with her best friend, she told Austin to give her some time to decided, he did but he grew tired of waiting for someone who wasn't sure if she loved him"

Ally couldn't believe it, she really didn't want to hate Cassidy but she was really making it hard for her. Ally Dawson wasn't the one to hate people, she was Ally for crying out loud, is that even possible.

* * *

It was History time and Ally kept glancing at the door waiting to see Austin walk through the doors. She heard the door swing open, and saw the tall blonde boy walk in head down, ignoring the mummers of all the other students. When he did raise his head the first pair of eyes he met we Ally's brown ones.

He sat quietly in his desk putting his head down. _'this… this isn't you Austin. This isn't the Austin I know" _Ally thought to herself. She wanted to talk to him and make him feel better but she couldn't bring herself to do just that, after all she was still the shy girl of the class.

Part of the class time they were to pay attention to the movie Mr. B had been playing threw the projector. When it was the second part of class they were assigned to work on their homework until class ended. Ally had been spacing out most of the class period she really had no idea what the heck the movie was about in the first place. She looked up and stared at the boy sitting in front of her, she soon saw Austin stand up grabbed his backpack and note book and moved it all to the desk next to her. He had decided to sit next to her.

She stared at him for a cool while until he finally decided to speak up.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow" said the blond smiling at the brunette, which caused Ally to chuckle as to seeing Austin smile again and asking her to use a pen like every other time he would when they had history. She handed him the pen and begin to work on her homework finally. Until Austin said.

" I forgave her…"

"oh" was all Ally could say somehow that had caused a small pinch in her heart. '_that's was weird' _ she thought.

"oh?" said Austin

"I mean I'm glad things worked out between you too" she tried to give him a sincere smile but she couldn't she wasn't happy that Cassidy and Austin had gotten back together.

He then muttered something that Ally hadn't really caught it bothered her but she decided to ignore it.

The last period of the year went by fast, Ally had gotten over her crush on Dallas, now instead of seeing him as a cute guy she saw him as a brother. As for Austin he was still with Cassidy, but Ally noticed that he didn't smile as much as before, he would also try to catch Ally's attention at any given time possible. Ally had grown closer to Trish in the last days of her 10th grade year. They became really good friends, as good as Kim and Kira were to her.

But was most memorable of all is that it was in 10th grade year that she Ally Dawson begin to see the real colors of Cassidy. The reasons as to why she developed a strong disliking towards her.

* * *

**_New chapter! It isn't that great I'm sorry_**

**_Review it please /.\ _**

**_- Love Arieshin_**


End file.
